This invention relates generally to multimode electronic timepieces which display and sound walking or running pace with audible alarm devices. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved program for altering a previously selected pace and for performing calculations utilizing the altered pace. Such electronic timepieces are used by runners, walkers, bicyclists, rowers and the like.
Multimode, multifunction wristwatches (or wrist instruments) are known which include a display, an audible alarm device or beeper, a number of manually actuated switches and an integrated circuit programmed in a preselected sequence. Examples of such watches are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,783,773--Houlihan et al, 4,780,864--Houlihan and U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,784--Horan, all of the foregoing being assigned to the present assignee. In the foregoing patents, which are merely exemplary of multimode electronic wrist instruments or multifunction wristwatches, one of the manual actuators may typically serve to repetitively cycle the instrument through a number of modes or operating states in each of which a different type of information is displayed. Such modes may include, in a multifunction watch, the time of day, chronograph, dual time zone, elapsed time and an alarm setting mode. By special actuation of one of the preselected switches, the wristwatch may be further converted into a computer, a speedometer, pulsometer or any other type of device which will perform calculations and display data, subject only to the imagination of the designer and programmer of the integrated circuit. While in any of these modes, one or more manual switch actuators may be employed to enter information or to perform calculations. One such application, and one to which the present invention applies, is a pace counting watch, which counts and selectively beeps to provide a running pace, a walking pace, a cycling cadence and so forth.
Information from external sources other than the operator may also be entered into the wrist instrument, and if this instrument includes a sensor which is capable of detecting an operating condition said information may be entered automatically, without manipulation by the operator. Calculations involving speed and rate and other time variable information can be performed in order to display useful information by using the time keeping circuit as a clock. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,249, issued Dec. 12, 1989 and assigned to the present assignee, a bicycle watch is disclosed which is converted into an odometer or speedometer. One input to the odometer formula is bicycle wheel diameter, which is manually entered by the operator, and another is revolutions per minute (rpm) of the bicycle wheel. The latter (rpm) is detected by a sensor, so that as the operator speeds up or slows down, the rpm information supplied for the calculation is constantly readjusted and so, therefore, is the information displayed.
Pacer or walker watches are known which provide rhythmic beeps, the rate of which is preset by the operator, and which are used to establish a walking or running pace. When this preselected pace or cadence "counting rate" usually expressed in steps per minute is entered together with a preselected "stride" distance, the watch will calculate the distance covered by the walker or runner, his rate of travel, and the remaining distance to be traveled. Thus, the walker or runner must conform this pace to the cadence which he has set ahead of time. However, this preset cadence might not be comfortable, or might vary from the natural cadence of the runner or walker, and therefore he might desire to change this cadence. Although the cadence may be changed, this is a cumbersome process which may require several adjustments and will also likely require the walker or runner to stop in order to reset the cadence.
Accordingly, one object of the present inventions is to provide an improved program which will allow the operator to synchronize the pace which is set in a multimode alarm timepiece with the operator's natural pace.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved program to perform calculations in multimode timepiece which will permit correction of the pace in accordance with feedback information entered by the operator, revise the calculations using this corrected pace, and then display the results of the revised calculations.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved program in a multimode timepiece which will allow a runner or walker to alter and synchronize the pace provided by the timepiece in a simple manner while running or walking.